


we were amateurs at war, strangers to suffering

by JaseyRae



Series: cassunzel week 2020 [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Cassunzel Week 2020 (Disney), Character Death, F/F, Flash Fic, Promises, Secrets, This is an AU, but is it a medieval au?, we don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseyRae/pseuds/JaseyRae
Summary: "“Promise me”, she hushed.“Promise me you’ll be safe. Promise me you’ll come back home. To me.”cassunzel week, day two: secrets and promises.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: cassunzel week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838902
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	we were amateurs at war, strangers to suffering

**Author's Note:**

> Second day gone!
> 
> I am sorry. I am so so sorry.  
> This is obviously an AU but I just can't decide which AU it is so take it as it is, bleugh
> 
> I dedicate this to Sab because we're in a constant "let's make each other cry with Cassunzel" war (LOVE U BITCH) 
> 
> The song lyrics and the title are from "Mars" by Sleeping at Last!

_ “We promised we’d be safe _

_ Another lie from the front lines”  _

They say that when you are dying, you can see your life rewind in front of your eyes. They say that you will be able to see your faults and your blessings before getting enveloped by a kind warm light. 

Cassandra might have to object to that, and now she was having the experience to say so. 

Memories were floating in front of her eyes, luminous and inviting; the first time she got a sword, the first time she practiced in secret, while everyone was sleeping.

The first time she met  _ her _ in the gardens of the palace. The way her golden hair caught the sun light, and how graceful her smile was. 

Cassandra, while she was dying in a battlefield where she was not supposed to be, thought of Rapunzel. While she was lying on the field, one hand on her side ( _ there was so much blood, too much blood _ ), she was thinking of Rapunzel. She was thinking of secret meetings below the stairs, hushed confessions in the middle of the night, when they were both supposed to be in their own beds. Cassandra remembered the day the King decided to give her hand to the Dark Kingdom King’s son, and the look of horror in the Princess’ eyes, which mirrored her own. Eugene actually turned out to be a decent, if not annoying at times, person, and Rapunzel actually fell in love with him quite easily. Cassandra’s heart broke first slowly, then all at once. By then, she had already decided to go defend their borders from the threats of the rival kingdoms even if her father did not agree. 

Cassandra remembered her last night at the castle. She remembered Rapunzel sneaking in her room at three am, like old times, and begging her to not go. Cass sat up and shoved her legs at the side of the bed, facing the standing figure of the princess. She remembered taking Rapunzel’s hands and kissing both of them with honesty, regret and longing. The princess just stood there and sobbed for what seemed like hours before just sliding under the covers of the bed with Cassandra. When they were finally lying side by side, Rapunzel took both her hands in one of hers.

“Promise me”, she hushed. 

“Promise me you’ll be safe. Promise me you’ll come back home. To me.” 

Cassandra looked at her as if her life depended on it. Then, just as much as they did before Eugene came into their life, Cassandra kissed Rapunzel. 

That was the only way she could have replied. 

That was her only regret, you know? That she could not say “I promise”, as if those were magic words that would automatically bring her back to life. That she did not say “I love you” for one last time. That she did not fight more for them.

Cassandra looked at the sky, one last time. The moon was full and bright, and the stars were blinding her. 

_ I just hope _ , she thought while closing her eyes, _ I just hope that you’ll forgive me _ . 

Cassandra sighed her last breath. 

Miles away from the battlefield, in the Royal Palace, the Princess woke up screaming.


End file.
